


I'm on the Bleachers

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Trimberly Prompts [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Trini's just over here being a gay mess and pining after Kim who just so happened to join the track team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, drop a prompt in the comments or in my tumblr inbox at onceuponacaskett
> 
> Prompt from kimberlyhartz on tumblr: could you write kim being the track star (or cheerleader for canon’s sake) and trini being the girl on the bleachers??

Trini dropped her bag next to her on the bleachers and sat down with a huff, staring out at the students stretching their muscles before they’d begin warmups. Her eyes automatically sought out Kim, who could be spotted from a mile away in her bright pink tank top. Trini shook her head as she remembered the conversation they’d had about the Pink Ranger joining the track team.

Well, it was actually less of a conversation and more of Kim just telling them all that she was doing it no matter what.

_“What about your powers?” Trini said. “You can run circles around those track geeks and not even break a sweat.”_

_“I’ll hold back,” Kim replied. After a moment of uneasy silence from her friends, she’d said, “Look, I’m not doing cheerleading anymore and my parents are getting on my case about extracurricular activities and how good they look on college applications and all that shit. They’re basically forcing me to do this and track’s the only team that’ll take me after that whole…naked picture fiasco.”_

_“I still don’t like it,” Jason chimed in. “You could easily slip up.”_

_“Well how about Trini comes to practice with me.”_

_“Excuse me?” Trini crossed her arms._

_“That way one of you can keep an eye out and let me know if I need to tone it down or not.”_

_“Why am I the one that gets volunteered for this?” Trini asked._

_“Because I’d much rather have you there watching me than any of the boys. No offense, guys.”_

_“How do you know I don’t have other things to do after school?”_

_Kim gave her a look. “Trin…you_ never _do anything after school.” Deciding to change her tactics, Kim changed her expression into a pout. “C’mon, it’ll just be for, like, the next few months. When the year ends I’ll just tell my parents I tried, but didn’t like it. That should get ‘em off my back.”_

_“I guess there’s really no harm in it,” Zack said. “As long as it’s only for a couple months.”_

_Trini shook her head and sighed. “Fine. I’ll go to your stupid practices and make sure you don’t fuck up.”_

_Kim grinned and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug as Trini tried to ignore the fluttering feeling that stirred in her stomach._

So here she was, five minutes into “Kimberly Watch” and was already bored out of her mind. Trini stared at Kim as the other girl bent over and touched her toes, back facing her. Inadvertently, Trini’s eyes strayed just below the waist and locked onto Kim’s ass, clad in tiny running shorts that also made her legs look like they went on for miles.

Initially, she didn’t notice that Kim had straightened up and turned her head to look over at her sitting on the bleachers. When she finally realized that Kim was looking at her, Trini’s eyes snapped to her face and took in the smirk that was firmly fixed there.

Shit, she totally caught her staring at her ass. But…did Kim… _like_ it? Because her reaction certainly seemed that way. But then again, maybe Kim was just one of those girls who knew she was hot and liked the attention. But _then again_ Trini knew for a fact that she _wasn’t_ one of those girls. Sure, Kim knew she was good-looking, but she hated it when people stared at her like she was a piece of meat. She was more than just looks, you know.

So why did she seem to like catching Trini staring at her?

Fuck, Kim confused her. Sometimes it felt like Kim was flirting with her. She’d constantly be touching her: an arm thrown around Trini’s shoulders, her head laying in Trini’s lap. For fuck’s sake, they would even cuddle whenever they’d sneak into one another’s rooms in the middle of the night. Did that mean Kim actually might… _like_ her or was she just blowing everything out of proportion? It didn’t help that Trini had the biggest crush on her, but wasn’t Kim straight?

Trini watched as Kim laughed at something some tall, dark, and handsome guy said. She laid down on the ground and he grabbed her foot, helping her to raise it up and stretch it out. Trini felt the burning sting of jealousy and insecurity flare up inside her. Crestfallen, she leaned back against the bench above her and popped in her earbuds, turning the music up as loud as her eardrums could handle.

Yeah, she had to be wrong. There was no way a girl like Kimberly Hart would ever go for a girl like Trini Gomez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's been avoiding Kim like the plague and Kim goes to her house to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is the second chapter several of you requested.

Kimberly Ann Hart wasn’t stupid. Despite what many of her peers may have assumed about the former cheerleader, she wasn’t bad at school. In fact, she was actually very _good_ at school—amazing even if her 4.0 GPA had anything to say about that. She certainly wasn’t as brilliant as Billy Cranston (who had a 4.8 GPA, mind you), but she could hold her own in a conversation with him. (The two of them were actually big geeks and loved keeping each other updated on the latest science related news.)

So when Trini had abruptly stopped texting her back and crawling through her window in the middle of the night, Kim immediately knew something was up. Normally when they would hang out, physical contact was a must between them, which had initially surprised Kim considering Trini’s aversion to “touchy-feely bullshit” (Trini’s words, not hers). And when Trini began putting distance between them and making up lame excuses as to why she couldn’t meet up, Kim reached the conclusion that Trini was actively avoiding her.

But why?

That was the million-dollar question and one that Kim was dying to get an answer to. She stared down at the text from Trini that read, _Sorry can’t come over today. Gotta spend time with my parents._

Kim huffed in frustration. Why, why, why, _why_ was Trini avoiding her?! She thought back on the past week, trying to pinpoint when this had all started happening. It was just after her first track practice. She tried to remember all the things she had said and done around that time that would make Trini distance herself, but she couldn’t think of a single thing that stood out.

_Goddammit, Trini! Why won’t you just talk to me?!_ Kim cursed her for being so closed off and stubborn. It was grating at her nerves and confused the hell out of her. But most of all, it hurt. Kim had thought she and Trini were close enough that they could talk things over. She’d thought there was more to their friendship than this.

Kim internally scoffed. _“Friendship.” Yeah, okay._ Friendship was the very _least_ that Kim wanted from Trini. She didn’t know when it had happened, but somewhere between pulling Trini off a cliff with her and bitch slapping Rita into space, she had developed a huge crush on the Yellow Ranger.

And it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Trini made her feel like she could do anything—even without their powers. Her heart sang whenever she was near and god forbid she smile or laugh, turning Kim into a gay (bisexual, actually) puddle. Trini held her heart in the palm of her hand—had the power to completely destroy it—and was currently in the middle of squeezing too tight, making it so that Kim could barely breathe.

Kim thumped her head against the nearest locker, careful not to leave a dent, and made up her mind. Trini was about to get a surprise visit from her later that night, whether she wanted it or not.

\-------------------------

Trini laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mom had been insufferable today, griping and scolding about…well, Trini didn’t actually know what she had been yelled at for earlier because she had tuned her mom’s voice out the second she’d started talking. It was always something or the other. She was never good enough in her mom’s eyes and nothing she did would fix that. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn’t.

She closed her eyes and was just dozing off when a knock sounded on the window. Her eyes shot open and she frowned when she saw it was Kim. What the hell was she doing there?

Trini hesitated before going to the window and unlocking it. She really wasn’t in the mood to see Kim, but what else could she do? Leave her outside?

Kim pulled herself through the window and stood in the middle of the room, looking at the girl who had tried to avoid her for the seven days.

“What’re you doing here?” Trini asked, not beating around the bush. She had been trying to shove her feelings for Kim down and make them go away—a feat that’s easier said than done. She’d thought she was making progress by not talking to or hanging out with Kim anymore outside of Ranger training, but apparently not. Because as she stared at her, everything came back in a giant rush.

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute and she was almost certain that Kim could hear it too. The giddy feeling in her stomach intensified until it felt like there were a million butterflies wreaking beautiful havoc inside her. She had to consciously remind herself to breathe or she probably would’ve forgotten to.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kim wanted to know. If Trini wasn’t going to waste time on meaningless chitchat than neither would she.

“I’m not,” Trini quickly answered, crossing her arms in a defensive gesture.

"Yes, you are,” Kim insisted. “We used to hang out all the time and text non-stop, but now…. I think the most you’ve said to me in the last week was about 5 words. And not all at once.”

“I’ve been busy.”

"Yeah, busy _avoiding_ me,” she reiterated. Kim’s shoulders slumped and she sighed. “I just…I just wanna know _why_. What did I _do_? Did I say or do something that hurt you?”

Trini looked down at her feet and Kim could see her jaw flexing. “No, you didn’t.”

“Then why are you punishing me like this?! Why are you intentionally hurting me?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Trini hissed, glancing at her bedroom door. “I don’t want my parents to come barging in.” She flicked her eyes back over to Kim and said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-I was…I just had a lot that I needed to sort out. I got lost in my head and I just…I’m sorry.”

“What was weighing so heavy on your mind that you decided to be a stubborn jackass and shut yourself off from everyone?”

Trini flinched at the insult. “I guess I deserve that one. But, uh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll just-I’ll be fine from now on.”

Kim shook her head and stepped closer to Trini. “No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to stand there and shut me out. Not after the shit we’ve been through. We’re friends, Trini, and friends tell each other what’s bugging them.”

“Yeah, and that’s all we’ll ever be apparently,” Trini mumbled under her breath, though not quietly enough to keep Kim from hearing.

"What?”

“Nothing.”

"Trini, I’m a girl, okay? I know that when a girl says ‘it’s nothing’ or ‘I’m fine’ that it usually means the opposite. So what did you say?”

She took one look at Kim’s pleading eyes, desperately trying to get her to talk to her—to tell her what was going on—and she felt herself caving.

“You want the truth?” she asked. “Like, for real?”

Kim nodded.

“Okay then, I like you. And I don’t just mean that I like you as a friend. I mean that I want you to be mine and me to be yours. I wanna call you my girlfriend and kiss you. I wanna go on dates and flip off the boys when they inevitably tease us for being super cute and super gross all at the same time. I _like_ you, Kim, and it hurts because I know you don’t feel the same way and—”

“Who said I didn’t feel the same way?”

Trini was left gaping at her as she abruptly cut off the rest of what was going to say, attempting to wrap her head around Kim’s response. No, there was no way she heard her right. There just wasn’t. Her brain had to making things up because there was absolutely no way in hell Kimberly Hart had just alluded to sharing Trini’s feelings.

“But aren’t you-you’re straight…right?”

Kim chuckled and shook her head. “No, actually. I’m bi. You guys never asked so I just never told. And while I may be bi,” she stepped farther into Trini’s space, “I have to say that I have the biggest and gayest crush on you. Do you need me to make that any clearer?”

Trini saw her eyes flick down to her lips briefly and found it hard to breathe. “I think I got it, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to.”

Instead of replying, Kim cupped her cheeks and closed the remaining distance between them. Trini’s lips were soft and just as heavenly as Kim had imagined they’d be. She felt Trini grab onto her hips and was grateful because she was pretty sure that simple action grounded them both and kept them from floating away.

Only when air was a necessity did they pull apart, foreheads pressed together as they tried to calm their wildly beating hearts. Kim wasn’t entirely convinced that hers wasn’t about to burst right out of her chest.

“Wow,” Kim murmured.

"Yeah. Wow.”

“Does this mean you’ll stop avoiding me now?” Kim asked. “Because I’d really like it if my girlfriend wanted to be actually be around me.”

Trini pulled back a little and stared wide-eyed at her. “You-You’re girlfriend?”

“I mean, you know, o-only if you, uh, if you wanted to be, that is,” Kim stammered, hoping she wasn’t being too presumptuous. Trini did say that that was what she wanted, but maybe Kim was moving too fast.

“No, yeah,” Trini smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Trini rolled her eyes at her. “Okay, stop being so cheesy or I’m throwing you out the window.”

Kim shook her head. “Nope, not gonna happen.” She kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip, feeling Trini melt in her arms.

When they parted, Trini looked dazed and slightly turned on. “Keep kissing me like that and maybe I won’t complain about your cheesy lines ever again.”

Kim hummed thoughtfully before pushing Trini onto her bed and straddling her hips. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
